JoVan Fic: A Day in the Life
by Pari
Summary: A peek into the lives of John McBain and Evangeline Williamson, and their relationship. When a tragedy occurs can they overcome it together?
1. Chapter 1

The night had been wonderful, exciting, satisfying, and too damn short in her opinion, especially considering her day was going to be hectic. She had a deposition first thing, then back to back consultations with three of her clients, all of whom she didn't think she could get off. Then, she had to squeeze lunch with Nora in there somewhere. All these things compounded her mind as she stared with a slight frown at her reflection in the bathroom mirror while getting ready to start her day. She was already wishing the day was over. It was a kiss on the shoulder that brought her back to the present and made her focus on the other reflection now in the mirror, which instantly brought a small smile to her lips. She stood in her same position in front of the basin as he moved around her, grabbing his toothbrush and squeezing a bit of paste on it, and then vigorously scrubbing his teeth with it. He stood behind her brushing his teeth while staring at her in the mirror as she stared back. He threw her a wink and a slight smile, and she returned a broad smile as he reached around her again and turned on the faucet. He then ducked his head around her and downward to spit into the sink.

She continued watching him with a sight smile as she held up the small plastic cup she had been holding, which held mouthwash that she had poured for herself before she got lost in her self-pitying reverie. He leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the temple as he grasped the cup and tossed back the mouthwash and gargled. With his head thrown back she let her eyes leave his face to scan down to his broad, bare chest, then to his washboard abs, sights that always seemed to make her mouth water and lips feel dry, and so she darted out her tongue and slowly ran it across her lips. When she finally let her eyes roam back up to his face, she was startled a bit by his eyes which were now intensely boring into hers. His face displaying a look she had come to know well, a look of hunger, but today, this moment it was not a look she could deal with. She instantly averted her eyes down and hurriedly picked up her brush and stroked through her hair, and when his hands grasped at her waist she quickly twirled and maneuvered around him and reentered her bedroom.

"Whoa look at the time," She said as she rummaged through her closet while he leaned against the bathroom doorframe watching her with a devilish smile.

"Yer in a hurry today." He spoke out.

"Yeah, busy day ahead," She said purposely not looking at him, for she knew if she did where it would lead, not that that was a bad thing, in fact, it was her favorite thing, but not today. "No, stay focus, Evangeline."

"Focused on what?" He whispered in her ear causing her to jump and swiftly turn to stare at him startled. She hadn't seen him move granted she was making it a point not to look at him, but she hadn't heard him either. "I didn't scare you did I?" He asked as he leaned in a bit causing her to clutch her robe lapels closed and lean back a bit.

"No, uhm…I Just didn't…uhm, never mind. I need…" He cut her off as he leaned in even more.

"What do you need, baby?" He asked and her eyes became focused on his mouth as she again began licking at her chaffed lips, as she swallowed repeated hoping to moisten her now dry mouth. She opened her mouth but from an outside point of view, it would be hard to tell if this was to speak or an invitation for a kiss. He took it as an invitation and eagerly accepted as he suddenly leaned in and captured her lips, devouring them with his own. They both began to pant heavily through their noses as they deepened the kiss, but only their lips touched, he made it a point not to touch her, this way he could later defend that he gave her a chance to end it before it got heavy. He was waiting for her hands to touch him first, and when they finally did his own shot out and his arms enveloped her, pulling her closer to him. It seemed that whenever they kissed neither could ever get close enough, feel enough and this would lead to them pulling and grasping each other's hair and clothes, in an attempt to deepen not only the kiss itself but their connection, their souls even.

After several intense moments of teasing each other's mouths and body with their lips and hands, he lifted her up and began moving them to the bed, it was this move that snapped her out of her ecstasy, and she braced her hands on his shoulder and pulled herself back from his mouth.

"No, we can't." She gasped out with winded breaths.

"Sure we can, we're both here, willing and able." He replied before moving in and latching his mouth on to her neck, suckling it a bit and causing her defenses to weaken as her eyes rolled back a bit in her head.

"John," Evangeline moaned out, meaning it to be in protest but having it sound as pleasurable as it had felt. "Please stop, I really can't." She finally got the words out and then found herself frowning a bit in disappointment when he swiftly released her as she had requested.

"Sorry, I know you're gotta a busy day ahead of you, but yer just so damn sexy," John said with a smile which she matched. "And I just can't seem to get enough of you." Evangeline's face melted with love along with her heart at his words.

"Ohhh baby," She cooed out as she moved back in and recaptured his lips and again he lifted her and moved them to the bed. It took a second for her brain to register what he had just done to her, and when she did she pulled back and playfully glared at him, as he gave her his innocent choirboy look, which wasn't so convincing with the devilish smile that accompanied it. "John McBain put me down."

"What?" He chuckled out as he sat her to the ground and then received a swat to the chest as she moved back to her earlier task of getting dressed.

"You're evil that's what," She said through giggled as she threw a look at him from her position back at her closet. He flopped back onto the bed and leaned back on his elbows as he watched her in merriment. "Saying stuff you know will make me weak and then you can take advantage."

"Hey I'm just telling it like it is, when it comes to you I'm insatiable," He replied with a now serious face and Evangeline stopped her movements and looked at him, seeing the sincerity in his eyes she had to fight the urge to go to him and let him do his will. Instead, she opted to remove this distracting temptation that was John McBain from her eyesight.

"Please go get ready for work," She said gaining a laugh from him as John stood and moved into the bathroom, only to pop his head back out briefly, preparing to ask her if she was sure, and reading this in his eyes she quickly responded. "I can't now shoo so I can finish getting ready without distractions."

With a grin he disappeared back into the bathroom, but Evangeline didn't return to her task of getting dressed until she heard the shower come on, then she hastily dressed and then left her apartment knowing she didn't have the will to deny him if he came out of the bathroom all wet and wrapped only in a towel. As she closed the door behind her she groaned knowing her day had just gotten worse, because now she'd probably spent most of it thinking about John, wet and naked, instead of doing her work, and yet the thought still brought a smile to her face.


	2. Chapter 2

He had been staring at the bulletin board which housed the pictures of the victims as well as potential suspects in the 'killing club' murders, and it all looked as confusing to him now as it had the first day he had set it up, which was going on four months ago. Today the confusion was mostly due to him not really being able to concentrate, his mind was on a certain Nubian beauty, and it brought a slight smile to his face.

"Ok, Earth to John, hello John?" A voice from the doorway surprised John and brought him from his fantasies.

"Mikey," John said a bit startled. "You ever hear of knocking?" He asked his younger sibling as he turned his seat to face his desk and began rustling through some of the paperwork on top.

"Well, I did but you were zoned out, so I guess you didn't hear me," Michael said as he entered the office, standing before John's desk. "Still no break?" Michael asked and caused John to look up at him in confusion. "In the Killing club murders," Michael continued as he nodded towards the bulletin board. John slightly turned to look at the board again and then focused back on the papers.

"No, I've hit one hell of a wall on it, and no matter how many times I take a step back and try to go at it from another angle it just seems like the wall gets thicker. And today I can't really seem to focus much on it."

"Oh, what's up?" Michael asked concerned.

"Oh it's nothing, don't worry about it. What's up with you, what brings you to my door this time of the day?" John asked hoping to change the subject as he leaned back more comfortably in his chair.

"Oh no don't try to change the subject, if there's something up with you I want to know."

"Really Michael it's nothing, nothing bad anyway, its just I'm having a bit of trouble keeping my mind on the job, got some distractions, you know," This brought a smile to both of their faces, and an, 'ah ha' look to Michael's face. "What?" John asked questioning the look.

"Would that distraction of your be a very beautiful lawyer, with a very contagious smile and a great pair of gams?"

"Hey don't be looking at her gams, or anything else attached to them," John said in a serious tone although he was smiling broadly. "And yeah she's the distraction, not that I mind."

"Naw, I wouldn't either."

"Hey," John again threw out a warning.

"Sorry, bro," Michael defended as he threw his hands up a bit. "If you don't want other guys eyeballing your girl, ya should've gotten an ugly girlfriend," Michael said as he and John both laughed. "And it's not like you have to worry, I've seen the way she looks at you and how she talks about you, believe me, she's got it just as badly as you do."

"Yeah, yeah, so what brings you by, I ask again hoping it will change the subject of my love life which I don't particularly care to discuss with my little brother," John gushed out in one breath.

"Right," Michael said with a smile, agreeing to drop the subject. "Just came by to see if you were free to grab some lunch with me, my treat."

"Whoa, your treat huh, well I can't turn that down since it may be a once in a lifetime offer," John joked as he stood from his seat and pulled his jacket off of the back of his chair, and then pulled it on. "Where to?"

"You decide," Michael said as he followed John out of the office.

"You're letting me pick the place and you're paying, are you dying, Mikey?" John asked chuckling as they left the station.

* * *

"And Daniel actually acted like that?" Evangeline asked, as she and Nora entered Rodi's, where they had agreed to go for lunch. "That's…uhm."

"A bit insane." Nora finished.

"Well, I was gonna say odd, but insane works too," Evangeline said as they took a seat at one of the tables.

"I don't know, it's just when it comes to the Paul Cramer case, it's like he's a completely different person."

"Maybe he's just very dedicated," Evangeline said hoping to give her friend comfort.

"No, we're both lawyers too and we're dedicated, he's more," Nora paused trying to think of an appropriate word that would describe her new husband's recent behavior. "Daniel's obsessed."

"What can I get for you ladies today?" The voice of the waitress ended their discussion, and much to Evangeline's relief in her present state of mind she didn't think she was as attentive to Nora's plight as a best girlfriend should be in this situation. At the moment her love life was so good she couldn't find fault with any man, John McBain was their saving grace in her opinion. She thought John to be a wonderful man and he was her man, and it only took the mere thought of that fact to make her turn to mush and to start grinning like an idiot. From the look, both Nora and the waitress were giving her, was exactly how she was looking at the moment.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" She asked with a confused look.

"Uh yeah, what do you feel like having?" Nora asked with a smile. "Or has your appetite already been sated today?" Evangeline couldn't contain the giggles at Nora's words, which she knew was innuendo pertaining to her and John.

"I'll have a burger and fires, with an Iced Tea, please," She ordered as she continued giggling.

"Sounds good to me, make it a double, please," Nora said to the waitress who wrote it all down, took their menus, and then head to the kitchen to place their orders.

"So?" Nora said as Evangeline looked to her innocently. "Oh don't give me that 'why, whatever do you mean' look. Come on girlfriend spill, how are things in JoVan world?"

"JoVan?" Evangeline repeated as she bunched her brow a bit.

"John and Evangeline meshed together equal JoVan," Nora explained and caused Evangeline to arch her brow in amusement as she looked at her friend. "Ok so I have too much time on my hands lately, just give the goods, tell the tales," Nora said.

"There's nothing to tell, John and I…were good," Evangeline said.

"That's it, good? Come on I can tell just by the goofy look on your face, simply at the mention of his name, that it's more than just 'good'."

"Ok, ok it is more than good but I'm too afraid to talk about it. Things have been so wonderful this past week. So wonderful and Natalie free, I'm kind of afraid to jinx it."

"Natalie free huh?"

"Yes, knock on wood. I think I'm finally seeing John getting over that guilt complex he has when it comes to Natalie, over what happened with Christian."

"Good I'm glad one of us has a normal relationship," Nora said.

"Well, I didn't say all that."

"Oh, what other issues are you two having?"

"It's more of an issue I'm having where I can't seem to focus on anything, not John related," Evangeline said with a broad smile.

"Oh, so you've got McBain on the membrane," Nora said gaining a laugh from Evangeline.

"Yeah that's one way of looking at it I suppose, and it only gets worse whenever he's around and with the caseload, I have this week I really need to be focused. But whenever we come within close proximity of each other we can't seem to keep our hands off of each other, not that I'm complaining."

"But I can imagine that makes the workday seem longer," Nora added.

"Yes."

"Well hate to break it to you sweetie but I think your day and the whole trying to focus on your work is about to get harder," Nora said as she nodded over Evangeline's shoulder causing Evangeline to turn to see what she was talking about. And when her brown eyes locked with familiar blue eyes, the seat of her panties instantly got wet as she sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

It was some kind of connection he couldn't explain, something that just was. From the moment he and Michael had entered Rodi's he had known she was there, he could feel her and he was sure he could even smell her. He didn't even need to scan the room for her because his eyes fell right on her and when she turned and looked directly at him he felt his heart leap up into his throat, and he instinctively swallowed, trying to coax it back down. A smile spread across his face one that she instantly matched with one of her own as she returned his gaze. He mouthed 'Hi' to her and she reciprocated.

"We could go somewhere else," Michael teased knowing that John would never agree to that, not from the way he was looking at Evangeline. "Or, I can grab Nora and then clear this entire place for you, so you two can be alone." This got John's attention and he averted his eyes from Evangeline and looked to his brother with a smile still on his face.

"Funny Mikey."

* * *

"You wanna invite them to join us?" Nora asked as she began to drink from her glass of water. Evangeline turned herself back around to face her friend as she bit her bottom lip.

"I don't know if that would be fair to you or Michael," Evangeline said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh come on you guys aren't that bad," Nora said to which Evangeline could only arch a brow at her, invoking a giggle from Nora. They were both lost in their giggle fit they hadn't noticed the two men were now standing behind them.

"What's so funny?" John's voice sliced through the hysterics, quickly ending the merriment.

"Uhm, nothing, girl stuff….Hi," Evangeline said with a very wide smile.

"Girl stuff huh?" John repeated and then looked knowingly to Michael as they both said in unison.

"They were talking about us."

"Oh please get over yourselves," Evangeline said with a soft laugh.

"Yeah cause we were only talking about you, John," Nora threw out with a grin, which she bit her lips to conceal when Evangeline shot her head around and stared at her with wide eyes and mouth.

"Bigmouth," Evangeline whispered as she smiled at her friend, who only threw her an innocent look.

"Me huh, all good stuff I hope," John said as he reached out and tucked a stray strand of Evangeline's hair out of her face and then cupped her cheek.

"Always," She replied as she leaned her face into his hand. "So what are you guys up to?" She asked trying to distill what could easily become one of their heated moments, and John taking the hint pulled back his hand and placed both in his pant's pockets.

"Mikey here is treating me to lunch," John said.

"Oh, is something wrong?" Evangeline asked as her brow bunched in concern and John began to chuckle.

"Man you have definitely been hanging around John too much, first him with the skepticism and now you. Why is it so shocking that I want to take my brother out for lunch."

"Sorry," Evangeline said with a smile as she threw her hand up in surrender. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with you doing that, in fact, I think it's very sweet and you're so cute for doing it." She ended causing Michael to smile brightly and John to smirk a bit as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah get outta here, go grab us a table," John said as he shoved his brother who walked off chuckling.

"See you, ladies, later."

"Bye Michael," Nora Spoke.

"Bye," Evangeline threw out to him and then focused back on John.

"So, I'll see you later," John said more as a question than a statement.

"I hope so," She replied as they both continued looking at each other, both wanted to do and say more but knowing where that could lead. Nora sensing the tension voiced her opinion.

"Oh, will you just kiss already, if you get stuck I'll just throw cold water on you." She said jokingly, causing them to chuckle at her. Needing no further coaxing, John released one of his hands from his pocket as he leaned down and grasped Evangeline's head and capture her mouth in a kiss. Evangeline let her hand reach out and grasped his lapel as she pulled him closer. The second their breaths began to come in pants Nora clinked her fork against her glass of water, causing the two to instantly pull apart and look at her and then look down in embarrassment.

"I'll see you later," Evangeline said and John simply nodded before walking off to Join Michael.

"Sorry,"

"Don't be, but boy you weren't joking when you said you two can't keep your hands off of each other were you," Nora said.

"Nope, and now I'm all tense, and the rest of my day has just been shot to hell," Evangeline said as she drank from her glass of water.

"Oh come on you've just gotten refocus, do something to take your mind off of John McBain."

"Yeah, you got any suggestions?" Evangeline asked and a smile crept across Nora's face as she nodded.

"Let's play some pool."

"Pool, as in the game I didn't know anything about until John taught me some moves. Is that the pool you mean?"

"Aww come on, it takes concentration, and it'll definitely take your mind off of other 'things'."

"Fine, I have been practicing and meaning to try out my moves on someone."

"Well be gentle on me I'm a novice." Nora joked as they stood and took off their jackets before they made their way to the pool table, the one closest to their table as so they could see when the waitress brought their food. John's eyes locked onto Evangeline as he followed her as she made her way to the nearby pool table. A slight smile played on his lip as he watched, noticing that she had actually learned something from his teachings, as she leaned over the table, taking the first shot and knocking two in.

"Ok, I thought you said you're a newbie at this," Nora said as she watched impressed, invoking a laugh from Evangeline.

"Nice shot," A male voice spoke out and both Nora and Evangeline turned to notice the two guys at the table beside them, who were moving towards them.

"Uh, thanks, its probably just luck I'm new to the game," Evangeline said as she righted her self up from over the table.

"Naw, I noticed your form, it was a good shot," The tall blonde haired gray-eyed man said as he now stood beside Evangeline, as his companion a shorter brunette moved nearer to where Nora stood. John's body tensed up at the scene.

* * *

"So what's your poison?" Michael asked and when he didn't get a reply he looked up curiously at his brother and then followed his gaze to the pool table.

* * *

"You want to play, us against you guys?" The blonde offered.

"Oh no, like I said I'm just learning and…"

"And my knowledge goes as far as, you hit the balls with the stick and try to get them to go in the holes," Nora added gaining a chuckled from everyone around the table.

"Ok then, mix and match, I'll take you," The blonde said to Evangeline. "And you can have my buddy there. I'm William by the way and that's Josh."

"I'm Evangeline and this is my friend Nora." They all gave handshakes.

"So, Angel, what do you say, just one game." Evangeline made no comment on the name change since that was what people tended to call her in high school and College, she just looked to Nora who only shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure, but just one game while we wait for our food." Evangeline conceded and William moved to set up the table.

* * *

"It looks like they're just having a friendly game," Michael said as he watched John, who was watching the pool game intensely.

* * *

Evangeline leaned in to make her shot, trying to line up with the ball.

"You've got a good form," William said as leaned his pool stick against the table and moved up behind Evangeline, startling her as he leaned over her. "I can tell that you're focusing from the side, try from the top, line the stick up from that view and then take the shot." He said and she did as he instructed, taking the shot, sending the ball directly into the pocket she had been aiming for. "See, nice shot partner," William said as he straightened himself back upright along with a beaming Evangeline, happy that had learned a new trick.

"Thanks."

* * *

John watched the scene silently as he gulped at his beer, he didn't move at all until he saw the blonde guy getting a little too close for comfort with Evangeline.

"I'll be right back," John said as he began to stand from their booth table.

"Oh, come on John he was just showing her how to set up for the shot," Michael said to seemingly deaf ears as John ignored him and made his way to the pool table, with Michael close behind him. "Oh man."

Evangeline who had been smiling gleefully at making her first shot soon tensed up and her smile faded some at seeing the two men approaching them. The six forms seemed to be frozen in time as they all silently stood around the pool table. Nora was the first to speak when she noticed the waitress placing their food on their table.

"Well, our food is here, so I'm gonna go eat now, it was nice meeting you Josh and you too, William," Nora said as she hurried from the area and back to their table.

"Hey, can I talk with you for a second," John asked as he looked directly at Evangeline, who nervously stared back. She hated these time when she couldn't read his expressions, mainly because it was mostly the same exact expression all the time.

"Looks like our game is over with anyway since we've lost one of our players so," William said as he set his pool stick on the tabletop. "It was nice playing with you Angel, maybe we can play again sometime?" Evangeline only looked from William to John and then back to William, her mouth unable to form words.

"Sure thing, but go easy on my girlfriend she's new at the game," John said surprising both William and Evangeline with his words.

"Right," William said slightly embarrassed that he was opening flirting with a woman as her man stood before them. "Uhh, sorry…uhm,"

"Hey don't be I know my lady's beautiful and guys are gonna try, but I'm not worried we're solid," John said with a genuine smile as he continued looking directly at Evangeline who stared back at him, now with adoring eyes.

"Ok well I'm just going to go now and try to wash the taste of my foot from my mouth," William said causing Evangeline and John to laugh a bit at his expense.

"It's was nice meeting you and playing with you, and thank you for the tip," Evangeline said and William only nodded as he and his friend walked back to the other pool table, leaving John, Evangeline, and Michael.

"Ok well I'm gonna go back to our table since it looks like our food's ready too," Michael said as he shook his head at the two who stood ignoring him as they continued staring into each other's eyes. Without saying a word John grasped Evangeline's hand and pulled her behind him as he led them back towards the bathrooms. Evangeline's mind reeled as she tried to think of something to say, even though she knew she hadn't done anything that warranted a defense, she still felt she had to defend herself.

"John, you know that guy, William, he was just…" Before she could completely get the words out John had slammed her against the wall and was covering her mouth with his and his hand shot out and gripped her breast. She moaned in surprise and pleasure and she quickly shot one of her hands up and around his neck as she dug her other hand in his hair. He then wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her from the ground and moving them through the women's bathroom door.

* * *

 **Sometime Later**

* * *

She continued to rake her fingers through her hair as she emerged from the women's bathroom, hoping to soothe her suddenly wild mane. She let out a slight squeal when she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind and pull her back into the bathroom, another moment passed and she was rushing from the bathroom again with her pursuer close behind her, grasping at her and burying his face in the nook of her neck, kissing the sensitive spot.

"John," Evangeline called out in a hushed voice as she continued to struggle to free herself from him. "John, stop it, we have people waiting and we've already been gone too long, they've probably left already," He lifted his face from her neck at these words and smiled down at her.

"Good, then we don't have to rush," He replied again trying to pull her back into the bathroom.

"No, we'll have more time later, beside someone may walk in this time, now behave," Evangeline said with a giggle, and he finally released her with a frustrated growl.

"Fine," John said with a smile.

"Ok you go out first, and then I followed a few seconds behind," Evangeline said.

"Ok, but I think they'll probably know we weren't 'talking'."

"Why, do I look like I just had quickie sex in the bathroom?" Evangeline asked as she began soothing her hair some more.

"No, you look good," John began as he raked his eyes up and down her frame. "You look really good." He said as he moved to grasp her again but she efficiently moved out of his grasp.

"John McBain, behave yourself."

"Hard to do when you're around," John said and she smiled at the compliment and almost melted back into his arms.

"God you're doing it again," She said as she came to her senses and then took a step back from where he stood.

"What?" He asked with a sly smile on his face.

"That thing you do where you say the things you know will get me hot. Not gonna work this time buster, go," She then pointed her hand to the entryway that brought them to the bathrooms. With a chuckle John began to walk to where Evangeline pointed to, stopping to lean down and give her a quick kiss.

"We'll continue this discussion later and in greater detail," He said and then walked on.

"Count on it." She replied as she watched him walk off and then around the corner, she waited a few seconds, again fussing with her hair, then taking a deep breath before she walked out and back to her and Nora's table.

"There you are," Nora looked at her with a knowing smile on her face. "I was about to call out a search party."

"Oh sorry, uhm, John had a bit to say, about a case," Evangeline said as she looked down at her plate, pouring ketchup on her fries.

"Right, so you two weren't back there having wild incredible sex?" Nora asked and Evangeline nearly choked on the fry she was chewing on. She then stared up at Nora with wide questioning eyes and a smile. "I ask because of your shirt, it's on the opposite side of where it was when I last saw you," Nora said with a giggle, which got deeper at the doe caught in headlights look Evangeline was now throwing her way. Evangeline then looked down at her blouse and instantly buried her face in her hand out of embarrassment.

"Oh God," Evangeline groaned.

"It's really not that noticeable, just put on your coat so the tag isn't showing in the back," Nora suggested as she continued to giggle and Evangeline quickly did as instructed.

"I'm so embarrassed."

"Hey don't be, spontaneity keeps things fresh, and besides Michael and I both knew what you two were gonna do, it was written all of John's face. A guy who sees another guy all over his woman will react one of two ways. He'll get jealous and pick a fight or he'll get hot and bother and well I'm sure you know what?" Nora said with a wide grin and then almost as if on cue Michael came up behind Nora and handed her a twenty dollar bill before moving back to his and John's table.

"Uh, what was that about?" Evangeline asked.

"Oh just a bet on how long you two would be, I won. I think you guys may have set a new record on the longest 'quickie', you do get the whole 'quickie' concept right?" Nora said as she plucked another fry into her mouth as Evangeline attempted to look shocked but only fell into a fit of laughter.

* * *

Michael came back to his and John's table and retook his seat. "What was that all about?" John questioned as he munched on his burger.

"Oh just a little bet Nora and I had going and I lost," Michael replied with a smile.

"A bet huh, on what?" John asked although he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"What do you think, and when did you become Mr. Spontaneous? Doing it in the men's bathroom?" John chuckled a bit.

"Actually it was the women's," John corrected him as he took another bite of his burger.

"Oh really? Excuse me again," Michael said as he again stood and made his way back to Nora and Evangeline. He then leaned in and whispered something in Nora's ear to which Nora frowned a bit and then handed the twenty he had just given her back to him.

"Thanks," Michael said with a bright smile as he returned back to his table.

"Do I even want to know what that was about?" Evangeline asked with a giggle.

"I said the men's bathroom," Nora answered and then took a drink of the iced tea she had gotten with her meal.

"Oh," Evangeline said with a nod as she too sipped from her tea. "Sorry, maybe next time," She said causing them both to erupt in laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

_***This chapter contains harsh language, adult content, and graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised***_

* * *

"Objection, leading the witness," She exclaimed as she quickly stood from her seat.

"Sustained," The female judge said as she looked to the prosecutor. "Watch it, Mr. Carter."

"Withdrawn your honor with my apologies," The young legal eagle said as he threw the judge a flashy smile, and then turned it on Evangeline, who in turn rolled her eyes at him. "I have no further question for this witness your honor."

"Ms. Williamson, would you like to redirect?" The judge offered.

"No your honor," Evangeline said as she stood again briefly while she addressed the Judge. "I have no further questions."

"Very well, you may step down Mr. Hernandez," The Judge spoke directly to the man sitting the in witness stand who stood and moved back to his seat. "Are there any other witnesses?"

"No your honor," Evangeline replied.

"Actually your honor I have one more," Mr. Carter stated, which got Evangeline quickly back to her feet.

"Objection your honor, I had no knowledge that Mr. Carter would be calling another witness."

"This witness just surfaced, your honor, but he's a decorated police officer, whose record can speak to his credibility."

"Who I still had no prior knowledge of your honor, and so had no chance to prepare for, which I'm sure is why Mr. Carter conveniently left this witness off the witness list I received from him."

"Honestly this witness just surfaced, but his testimony is crucial to this case."

"Very well I'll allow it, but we'll take a two-hour recess as so Ms. Williamson can familiarize herself with this new evidence." The Judge said. "We'll meet back here at 2 pm until then we're adjourned. Bailiff, please take the defendant back to the holding cell," She said and then smacked the gavel down.

One the Bailiff had removed the defendant from the room, Mr. Carter made his way to the defense table, slapping down a file. "Here's all you'll need for the new witness," He said again attempting to throw a charming smile.

"You're such a wuss, you're so afraid of bringing your case outright and facing me head on, so you pull backhanded tactics?"

"I don't know what you mean, this witness was a sudden turn of events, and there was no hidden agenda, well maybe one or two," He said chuckling. "One, you're sleeping with him, so there was the whole conflict of interest, which is why I just summoned him this morning. And two, I just like getting you riled up. You are incredibly hot when you're so riled up. Truly a sight to behold," He finished throwing her a wink before walking back to his table where he gathered up his packed briefcase and headed out, leaving a stunned Evangeline to glare after him. Her eyes soon fell on a familiar face, which sat in the back of the courtroom. Evangeline instantly turned back to her paperwork and began gathering them into her briefcase.

"Hey," The male voice called out to her just at her back and her eyes slowly closed as his voice washed over her like a security blanket.

"I'm not allowed to talk with you, at least not until you're on the witness stand," She said professionally as she continued busing herself, intentionally keeping her back to him.

"Ok, so we can't talk for the next two hours ok," John said as he stared at the back of her hair. He then reached out and stroked her long tresses, causing her to gasp a bit at the sudden contact. "We don't have to talk." These words stilled her and she turned to face him. "But we can touch each other right?" He asked as he moved closer to her his hands now stroking the side of her head and descending to her cheek. She could only nod her head in reply. He then leaned into her as she, in turn, leaned back her butt settling a bit on top of the table behind her. John shot his right hand out beside her and rested it against the edge of the table, giving him leverage as he leaned in more; it also made his coat fall open a bit and shielded Evangeline from her waist to her knees from the courtroom doors. "I really want to touch you," He spoke as his left hand reached down and grasped her just below her right knee, and then slowly ascended her leg. Evangeline's eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she realized what he was about to do. "Shhh." John shushed her and then smiled when she did as he instructed while he buried his hand under her skirt and his fingers inside her damp panties, the sensation of her wetness caused his eyes to roll back a bit, and he fought an nearly overwhelming urge to take her right there on the table.

Her breath hitched as he inserted one and then two of his fingers deep within her. Her eyelids seemed to grow heavy as they tentatively closed and then opened as she stared at him. Her tongue darted out and licked at her lips and then was replaced with her teeth biting back her moans as she began to pant, now with the rhythm that John was setting with each thrust. Her first fear of someone walking in and catching them was now lost to her as both her hands gripped the edge of the table tightly as she slowly moved against his fingers. He watched her in awe, both his mouth and his cock envying his fingers and their placing. He knew the instant she was about to cum, for her mouth fell open as if she wanted to speak out but had no voice to do so, and her eyes glazed over and watered a bit as she stared at him, but he knew she couldn't see him, couldn't see anything, that she could only feel her climax wash over her. When it hit her it bolted her forward and she clutched his forearms for support as her head rested against his shoulder and she gasped for air as she tried to catch her breath.

"You can say a lot without talking," He whispered in her ear and then kissed her temple.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

"Ms. Williamson," The Judge called out for the second time, and finally gained Evangeline's attention as she now looked to the judge. "Your witness." This caused Evangeline to move her eyes to the man on the witness stand, and she inwardly groaned. Taking a deep breath she stood from her seat.

"Thank you, your honor," She said with a smile and then a serious look washed over her face as she turned back to the witness. "Joh…Detective. McBain, you were the officer on call when my client supposedly came running from the convenience store that had just been robbed, yes?"

"I had just happened on the scene, I had gone to the store to get some cherry vanilla ice cream," John replied and Evangeline force down a smile as she recalled the night. She had had a craving and he had been sweet enough to stop off on the way to her place that night to pick up said ice cream. "Upon arriving I saw your client running from the store and the store clerk running after him."

"You say you 'saw' my client running from the store?"

"Well, your client was the man that the store clerk had stopped behind the store. I gave chase after I saw the two men running from the store when I got around the back of the building, the store clerk had just tackled your client, and he matched the man that I originally saw running from the store."

"Matched how, they were both black men of average height and size, both wearing dark clothes?"

"Yes, both men were black, same build, identical clothes."

"Black pants and a black tee shirt, wouldn't you say that's an outfit many men wear? Do you wear black pants and a black tee shirt Detective?" She asked with a smirk and John couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Yes, I wear black pants and black tee shirts."

"So isn't it plausible that my client was just happening by as he said when he was suddenly tackled by the store clerk, who by the way couldn't pick my client out of a line-up. He even went, as far as to say and I quote, 'they kind of all look alike to me,' end quote."

"Anything's plausible counselor, but I quickly did a sweep around the entire building which is in an isolated part of town, and I saw no one else around. It all happened within seconds."

"So my client's guilty because there was no one else around to blame it on?"

"Objection, leading the witness," The prosecutor spoke out as he stood.

"Sustained, Ms. Williamson, try not to answer the questions for the witnesses please," The judge warned.

"I'm sorry your honor, withdrawn. Detective McBain is it your testimony that you saw my client running from the store that night, you got a positive I.D."

"As I said, he matched the description of the man I saw running from the store, as for a positive I.D. no I didn't get a good look at his face, so no I can't positively I.D. your client as the man I saw, but as I stated..."

"So," Evangeline said cutting John off. "Neither you nor the store clerk could positively I.D. my client as the man who robbed the store, and even the videotape that was taken by your department, which has been examined, couldn't positively I.D. my client, is that correct."

"Yes, that's correct," John answered truthfully, even though there wasn't a doubt in his mind that they had caught the right guy.

"Thank you, Detective, no further questions for this witness, your honor," Evangeline said as she moved back to her table, where she was greeted by her very pleased client.

"Mr. Carter, do you care to redirect at this time?" The Judge asked the prosecutor.

"No your honor, I have no further questions for this witness," He said his disappointment evident in his voice and his face.

"Very well, thank you Detective McBain, you may step down," The judge instructed and John nodded and then stood and made his way from the witness stand back to his seat, he locked eyes with Evangeline for a moment as he passed, and threw her a wink and she had to fight the urge to jump up and kiss him. "Are you two ready to make your closing arguments?"

"I am your honor," Evangeline said focusing her attention back to the task at hand.

"Yes, your honor." Mr. Carter said.

"Very well we will take a 15-minute break, when we return I'll hear your closing arguments and then I will convene to make my decision, hopefully, we'll have this case wrapped up by the days end." With that, the Judge tapped her gavel down and then stood and made her way into her chambers.

"Wow, you're really good," Jimmy Walker an ex-con who had a rap sheet five miles long, said as he sat beside Evangeline staring at her in awe.

"Thank you," Evangeline replied dryly. "Excuse me for a moment," She said as she stood and moved to where John now stood near the back of the courtroom. "Hey, sorry if I came across the wrong way." She apologized.

"Hey, you were just doing your job. I understand and respect that, but you know your client is guilty don't you?" John said as he reached out and stroked Evangeline's hair, something she noted he liked to do and did often.

"I don't know any such thing," She said with a smile, and John smiled back getting that she wasn't at liberty to disclose that information to him.

"Right, ok," He said as he nodded his head and continued to smile at her. "So how about we go out after this, go grab something to eat or I don't know, go make out in the backseat of your car," John said with a chuckle.

"We will not be making out in the backseat of any car like a couple of teenagers, mister, and why my car?"

"More room," John answered still chuckling.

"Not gonna happen McBain."

"Oh is that a challenge counselor?"

"No Detective that's a plain fact."

"I don't know sounds like a challenge to me."

"Stop that McBain," Evangeline said as she smiled lovingly up at him.

"What?"

"Being so damned cute, you make me want to kiss you breathless."

"I don't have a problem with that," John replied as he took a step closer.

"Neither the time nor place," She said as she noticed he took another step closer.

"Just a quick peck," John said as he leaned in and Evangeline briefly looked around and then quickly leaned in and kissed him on the lips and then just a quickly moved back and headed back to her seat, not giving John an opportunity to grasp her and pull her in for more. John could only grin and admire her retreating form as Evangeline retook her seat at the defense table.

"Yer sleeping with the enemy?" Jimmy asked having seen the interaction between John and Evangeline. "I hope that's gonna work in my favor."

"Excuse me?" Evangeline said as she stared at the sleazy looking character who was her client.

"I'm just saying…nothing never mind, forget I said anything. You're doing a great job," Jimmy said. "So are you two serious?" This time Evangeline simply looked at the man as if he were crazy. "I only ask because I was thinking, when this is all over when you get me off and I know you will. I was thinking maybe we could go out to dinner maybe?"

"I don't think so," Evangeline said as she looked over her paperwork.

"Oh, I understand you don't date your clients, no mixing business with pleasure I get it."

"Right I don't," She said as she turned to look at him. "Also, I am seeing Detective McBain, exclusively, and even if all that were the case the answer would still be no because I don't date criminals Mr. Walker. Now, if you don't mind I need to concentrate," With that, she focused back on her paperwork and didn't see the look of contempt on Jimmy's face as he now glared at her.

* * *

"Man, I don't know how to repay you, Counselor," Jimmy said as he and Evangeline walked out of the courtroom, victorious.

"Well you could try to stay out of trouble, or next time you're in trouble feel free not to call me to represent you," Evangeline said as she looked past Jimmy to where John stood waiting for her by the elevators.

"Are you kidding, I'm telling all my friends about you and the bang up job you did for me."

"Oh, please don't. That's really not necessary," Evangeline said through a fake grin.

"It's the least I can do, for what you've done for me," Jimmy said as he playfully swatted her shoulder. "But I really would like to do more, maybe take you out to dinner sometime…"

"Jimmy, I've already told you…"

"Yeah, yeah…you're seeing the Chippendale copper. I ain't asking for your hand in marriage, just a dinner to say thank you."

"So long as your check doesn't bounce, that's all the thanks I need, now if you'll excuse me," Evangeline said as she moved past Jimmy, who turned to watch her walk off and greet John with a sensual kiss.

"I like a challenge and I don't take no for an answer," Jimmy said to himself as he watched John and Evangeline walk off together.

* * *

"Here's to you and your win," John said as they sat at the bar of Xanadu, him drinking a beer and her a dry martini.

"Thank you," Evangeline said with a heavy sigh.

"What's the matter?"

"Huh, oh nothing," Evangeline replied as she pulled the olive from her glass and munched on it.

"That's a mighty long face for nothing," John said and then took a swig of his beer.

"It's Jimmy."

"The guy you were representing, yeah what about him?"

"It's not him per say, I just think I need to start picking a better class to represent. God listen to me, that sounded so ugly and uppity," Evangeline said with a pout.

"No, it didn't. Honestly, I don't know how you do the job you do and do it so well. I know some of your clients are scum, hell some of them I've busted. So I know it's gotta be hard for you to represent them, even if that's your job. You're human and you're also a damn good lawyer, makes my job a hell of a lot harder. I gotta make sure I have indisputable evidence before I make my bust, to ensure you can't get the guy off," John said with a chuckle and Evangeline smiled warmly at him.

"Normally, I wouldn't be bothered but."

"But?"

"I think he came on to me."

"Who?" John asked his interest suddenly acute.

"Jimmy," Evangeline replied and John chuckled a bit. "What, what's so funny?"

"Nothing you just had me worried there for a minute. I actually thought I had some competition."

"Hardly," Evangeline said as she laughed as well. Neither aware that the person that they were discussing and laughing about had followed them to the club and sat in a nearby booth, listening to their conversation.

"How about we go back to your place and have our drinks there," John suggested causing a sly smile to creep across Evangeline's lips.

"I don't want any more drinks," She said in an attempt to play coy and disinterested when they both knew better.

"Ok, then let's go back to your place and I'll drink…off your body," John said with a smirk.

"Mmmm as good as that sounds I can't I have to get back to the office, still got a full day's work ahead of me, but I definitely want a rain check."

"Oh, you can count on it," John said as he stood and then pulled her to her feet and led them out the entrance.

"You bitch," Jimmy nearly snarled out as he watched them leave. "You're making fun of me, laughing at me…I'll show you, just you wait. I'll show you."

* * *

 **Sometime Later**

* * *

She had been so engrossed in finishing the deposition she was typing, that she hadn't even realized she was being watched, and by angry eyes, whose rims were blood red. It wasn't until the door slammed shut that her head shot up.

"Hello again counselor," Jimmy greeted as he moved further into the room.

"Jimmy, what's wrong…did something happen?" Evangeline asked as she now gave him her undivided attention.

"Yeah, something did," Jimmy answered as he pulled a pair of leather gloves from his coat pocket and began to pull them on. Evangeline watched his hands intensely as she slowly pushed her chair back and began to stand.

"What…what happened?" She asked nervously never taking her eyes off of Jimmy's hands.

"Nothing yet, but I plan on committing a crime," Jimmy said with a sigh and then smiled at her.

"Jimmy, you're not making any sense here, why…"

"I don't like being made a fool, and I definitely don't like being laughed at. I mean I gave you my business, which made you a nice chunk of change. All I wanted was a little dinner, is that a crime?"

"Jimmy I explained to you…"

"You were patronizing me, you high-classed bitch. You think you're too good for me, and you and your cop boyfriend had a grand old time laughing at me earlier didn't ya?"

"What…wait you followed us?"

"I really just wanted to have a nice 'thank you' dinner with you, now I just really want to smash your face in," Jimmy said and then rushed toward where Evangeline stood. Evangeline instinctively grabbed the lamp on her desk and swung it at him, smacking him on the side of the head, stunning him and allowing her to run around her desk and him, towards the door. She hadn't gotten far before her legs were pulled from beneath her and she crashed to the floor.

"Ahhhhhhh!" She screamed out as she turned and began kicking wildly at Jimmy, striking him in the face, head, and shoulders but he pulled her back to him. Jimmy managed to crawl over her and he grasped her by the front of her blouse as she now swung her arms, punching him. He balled his fisted and whacked her in the face, causing her head to viciously jerk back, which dazed her. Not satisfied he punched her again, knocking her semi-unconscious, to the point he was able to move her limp form easily. He got to his feet and reached down and lifted Evangeline from the floor and carelessly tossed her on her desk, knocking things about.

"You know you shouldn't go around judging people by how they look, you don't know what you'd be missing out on. You and I could have been friends…or maybe something more," Jimmy said as he breathed heavily upon her face. His eyes then roamed from her face to her open blouse, which had gotten ripped during the tousle. He roughly grasped her breast in his calloused hands and it brought Evangeline, who was now swelling and bleeding, back to her senses and again. She thrashed her arms about wildly as a fear of being raped gripped her heart. "Stop it!" Jimmy hissed as he slugged her again in her face, causing blood to shoot out of her nose. "Don't worry you'll love it, I promise," He leaned in and whispered in her ear as he moved his hand under her skirt, tugging and ripping her stockings and panties. He sneered in her face and then licked his lips as he cruelly rammed three of his gloved fingers into her core.

"Ahhhhhgggggrrr!" Evangeline cried out in agony and Jimmy placed his other hand tightly around her throat, squeezing until she stopped screaming in order to gasp for air. He moved his fingers faster; in and out, in and out, as he finger-fucked her dry, now swelling center; tearing and bruising her.

Evangeline was sure that she was going to die, but not before Jimmy did far worse to her. She cried and silently prayed even as she struggled to breathe around Jimmy's vise grip on her neck. She could feel the blackness closing in around her, but just before it completely wrapped her in its embrace she thought she saw what looked like an angel, her angel, and his name fell from her lips as the darkness engulfed her…'Michael'.


	5. Chapter 5

At first, there was only darkness and an indescribable feeling of warmth that seem to be all around, inside and out. It was welcoming. Then there came sudden bursts of light, blinding light, painful, accompanied by a burning pain, which like the warmth that was once there, seemed to be everywhere. Next was the humming that started out faintly but soon became deafening. It all seemed to come in flashes of light and voices.

 _…She's breathing…  
…it's too swollen to tube her…  
…check her vitals…  
…can you hear me…  
…Evangeline…  
…Evangeline…_

"Hey, Evangeline," Michael spoke softly, relieved he had gotten her to breathe again, and ecstatic she had finally opened her badly bruised right eye, her left eye was completely swollen shut. "Hey sweetie, you're going to be fine, you're safe now."

She stared at the familiar face though it put a painful strain on her eyes, not clearly comprehending what it was he was saying to her. All that Evangeline clearly knew was that she was in pain, a lot of pain, all over; it hurt to even breathe, which she was doing in small pants. A tear slid from her eyes as she lay there trying not to move, not that she could because her limbs felt like they were lead.

"Don't try to talk, ok. Just try to relax. I called your mom and she's on her way now," He stopped talking to her when he noticed that she had drifted out of it again.

"Doctor," One of the nurses said as she came into the curtained off area. "I need to do a rape kit," The nurse said.

"Uh, I don't think he raped her, when I got there he hadn't gotten his pants off yet, son-of-a-bitch," Michael said his anger flaring again as the scene in Evangeline's office played back in his head. He had gone there to talk to her about John, mainly to check up on her and see how she was doing, and now he was glad he had.

"Earlier I noticed a lot of tearing and swelling in her vaginal area…"

"Yeah, he was…he used his fingers."

"Then she was raped," Nurse stated as she moved around him to set up an area for her examination tools. Michael silently cursed his own stupidity and insensitivity.

"Right, sorry," He apologized.

"It's ok, we probably won't find much DNA evidence if any, but it's still procedure."

"Yeah, he was wearing gloves…leather gloves," Michael said.

"Then I think it will be much easier to get DNA evidence from those if he was wearing them when he violated her, then her DNA will be on them," The Nurse said to a suddenly elated Michael.

"Right, I better call Bo," He said to himself mostly as he rushed from the room.

* * *

"Police brutality!" The Man yelled as he was escorted into Llanview police station.

"Shut up," The arresting officer, Brown, said as he shoved the man into the chair by his desk, so he could begin processing him. John McBain exited his office upon hearing the commotion.

"Hey what's the problem?" John asked and he moved to officer Brown's desk.

"Well, hello again Detective," Jimmy said with a wide smile.

"Jimmy, why am I not surprised you're back already. What has it been," John lifted his wrist to read the time on his watch. "Three hours? I think that's a record for you," John then turned to Officer Brown. "So what did he do this time?"

* * *

"Yeah they just brought him in for processing, and we've taken the gloves already as evidence, I'll go ahead and send it to the lab for testing. How's Evangeline?" Bo asked Michael, who had called him to inform him of the evidence on Jimmy's gloves.

"It's pretty bad, Bo, if I hadn't been there he would have probably killed her, and I don't know how I'm going to tell John…"

"Wait John doesn't know yet?" Bo asked as he instantly shot his eyes up and stared out his window at the scene in the squad room. "Oh no…"

* * *

"Apparently, he attacked his lawyer, what's the world coming to, criminals attacking their lawyers for getting them off," Office Brown said shaking his head as he continued typing up the report. Jimmy smirked up at a suddenly pale John, who looked and felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. John reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his cell and pushed one to auto-dialed Evangeline's cell.

"Hello," A male voice spoke out.

"Who is this?" John demanded as he continued to glare at Jimmy who in turn continued to smirk at him.

"Uhm…Jake, who's this?"

"Detective McBain of LPD, this phone belongs to Evangeline Williamson, why do you have it. Where is she?"

"Hey I'm just a paramedic, and that must be the lady we just picked up, her phone must have dropped out in our rig. She was attacked and we took her to County general," John's body went numb and his mind seemed to go blank as he dropped his cell and leaped onto Jimmy.

* * *

"I'm sorry Bo, I…" He apologized for the umpteenth time, as he kept flexing his slightly swollen hand.

"It's ok John, it's understandable. Let's just find out what room Evangeline's in ok," Bo said as he led John over to the Nurse's station. After he and several other officers at the station managed to pull John off of Jimmy, whom he had choked and stomped severely, Bo had driven John to the hospital to see Evangeline. "Excuse me, we're here to see Evangeline Williamson," Bo said to one of the nurses behind the counter.

"Bo ... John," A familiar voice called out to them, and they turned to see Michael approaching them. "Hey, she's here but John…" Before Michael could finish his statement he found himself sprawled out on the floor, after John cold-cocked him. "What the hell…" Michael exclaimed as he quickly picked himself up.

"You should've told me, Mikey. You should've called me, I should have been here," John said as he clenched his fists, and his red eyes bulged out of his head, making him look like a madman.

"I was afraid you'd react…well, sort of like this…wanting to take on the world. I was going to call you John, but my first priority was getting Evangeline stable and breathing first…"

"She stopped breathing?" John asked his tears building in his eyes.

"Yeah, he choked the life out of her, if I hadn't gone over there…if I hadn't…she would be dead right now. I'm sorry I didn't call you right away John, but I knew it would have made things more difficult, me trying to save Evangeline and keep you from committing murder, which by the way he didn't did he?" Michael directed to Bo, who shook his head.

"No, a few of us managed to pull him off before it became fatal, but we brought the guy in to be treated, he's down the hall, and an officer is to stay 'inside' the room with him at all times. I don't want to risk the bastard getting way," Bo said.

"Yeah, I'll tell the nurses not to send them out at any time. Come on, John, I'll take you to see Evangeline, but you can only see her for a moment. Technically only immediate family is supposed to be in there with her, but Lisa hasn't made it here yet."

"You called her, good…good," John said as he moved close behind Michael who led them to a nearby room. Michael reluctantly pushed the door open and moved to the side to allow John access as Bo stood a ways back, wanting to give John the time he needed with Evangeline. John entered to room. He stared down at the floor as he did and tried to muster the courage to look up at her and when he finally did, he crumbled; his body, heart, and soul. Michael moved to him to give him some support. John looked at the still body in the bed and then looked away as if the sight caused him physical pain. He moved closer to the bed, repeating the motions of looking and then looking away, before finally looking up at the ceiling and taking in several deep breaths and then blowing them out again.

"Uhm…" John stuttered as he tried to talk while swallowing back his crying. "She wasn't…he didn't rap…" He couldn't get the words out completely, not that he had to. Michael understood and expected the question.

"There was penetration," Michael said and John crumbled again to his knees at the bedside, as he buried his face against Evangeline's belly and cried. "He used his fingers," Michael continued his own tears now falling; it pained him to see both Evangeline and John in such a state.

* * *

Sometime Later

* * *

She opened her eyes and she felt an overwhelming urge to scream, but when she opened her mouth nothing came out. She wanted to move to swing her arms out and fight off the invisible thing holding her down, but she couldn't. All she could do was lie there, panic filled, her heart racing and eyes darting wildly about her, scanning the room, searching for the body she could still feel flushed against her, the hand she could still feel gripping her neck and the fingers she still felt vicious invading her core, tearing and burning her.

It was the sudden gasp that stirred him from his sleep as he lay with his head resting against her belly. He lifted his head and his eyes instantly met hers and he could see the fear in them.

"Hey, you're awake," He spoke softly as he rose from his seat and leaning closer to her face, reaching out to stroke her hair back from her face and it was at that moment she found her voice.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

"What happened, what did you do?" Lisa Williamson demanded to know of John, who stood watching through the window as Michael and several nurses administered to Evangeline, who was now fully awake. "Clay I told you it was a bad idea letting him stay in there with her."

"Lisa, please," Clay said as he embraced his sister-in-law trying to console her. "We may not be John's biggest fans, but Cookie loves him and she would have wanted him here with her."

"Didn't sound like that to me," Lisa said as she abruptly pulled away from Clay and moved to the open doorway of Evangeline's room, watching tentatively as they worked over her. After a few more minutes looking over Evangeline's chart Michael McBain made his way back out to the others. He quietly closed the door to Evangeline's door behind him.

"Well, I'm sure you already know Evangeline's awake and she's stable. I'd like to keep her overnight for observation but she'll be able to go home sometime in the morning."

"Thank God," Lisa said as she clutched her hand to her chest. "Why did she scream like that?"

"Well given what she's been through, it's a very natural response and I've given her a sedative to calm her, but not put her to sleep, she said she didn't want to go to sleep, too many nightmares."

"Oh my poor baby," Lisa sobbed as she watched her daughter who had turned her head and was staring at a far wall.

"I'd suggest you talk to our resident Psychologist, I think Evangeline will need that kind of support and soon."

"Thank you, Dr. McBain, Lord, why couldn't you have been the McBain Cookie fell for," Lisa said with a sad sigh.

"Can I go back in?" John asked completely ignoring the matriarchal Williamson, who quickly objected to his request.

"No, you may not."

"Lisa," Clay spoke out again.

"No! No, I don't want him anywhere near her, he obviously upsets her. After what she's gone through the last thing she needs right now is some man pawing over her."

"I wasn't…" John roared and then paused to calm himself. "I just want to make sure she's alright…."

"You heard what your brother said she's as well as can be expected. I do have the final say in this right?" Lisa addressed Michael.

"Actually, now that Evangeline's awake she has the final say, why don't I go ask her," Michael said as he patted John's arm on his way back into Evangeline's room.

* * *

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Michael asked and instantly felt stupid, and really didn't know what he was supposed to say. He had cared for rape victims before but none he was so close with. Evangeline didn't respond she simply turned more, now laying completely on her side and curled her knees closer to her chest, as she continued staring at the wall. "I know you probably want to rest but there are some folks out there who really want to see you, but I told them it as up to you. So, are you up to visitors?" Michael asked as Evangeline lay with her back to him, after a few seconds she slowly turned to face him but averted her eyes to avoid his.

"I need a bath," She mumbled as she managed to squeeze out more tears from her swollen eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetie I didn't hear you," Michael spoke softly as he tentatively took a couple of steps towards the bed.

"I need a bath, I'm really dirty and I don't want them to see me like this. I really need a bath."

"Ok," Michael said with a warm smile, knowing this was a typical feeling for a rape victim, a lingering feeling of being dirty and an overwhelming need to bathe, usually repeatedly. "Well, we only have showers in these rooms, but they'll get you clean, is that ok?" Evangeline nodded. "Your mom already brought you a few things from your place, everything's in that bag on the chair. I'll come back and check on you later but if you need anything buzz the nurses ok?"

"Could you…close the blinds?" Evangeline asked as she kept her gaze on her hands which were on her lap.

"Sure," Michael said as he moved to the window and turned the blinds, closing out the anxious faces on the other side.

* * *

The second the first drop of water hit her skin she began scrubbing, almost desperate to remove the film from her skin. This film was invisible to the naked eyes, but she still felt it and the weight of it was unbearable. She scrubbed until her skin reddened and then scrubbed some more until her skin stung and bruised, and even scrubbed more until it began to hurt, it was then that she stopped scrubbing and slide down the shower wall to the floor. She cried fiercely though the evidence of her tears was washed away in the downpour of the shower. She raised her knees to her chest and laid her head upon them and cried, wanting to get it all out before she had to face the people she loved, so they wouldn't see her so broken and worry about her. She raised her head defiantly and sniffed back her remaining tears.

"Stop it this is nothing, just a scratch, so just stop it. You're stronger than this…this is nothing," Evangeline said to herself as she sniffed back more tears and picked herself up off the floor. She threw her head back and let the warm water wash over her face, as she wiped away her tears. She then turned off the water and with a couple of deep cleansing breaths, she headed out to face the world.

* * *

"What is taking her so long?" Lisa said as she continued pacing about, as both John and Clay stood leaning against opposite walls, watching her.

"You heard what Dr. McBain said, she's taking a bath," Clay spoke out.

"For two hours?" Lisa said as she threw him a look over her shoulder. It was that that moment the noticed the blinds reopening and looked in to see a smiling Evangeline looking out at them. Lisa rushed to the door and made her way into her daughter, who stood at the foot of the bed. "Oh baby," Lisa said already starting to cry as she pulled Evangeline into a tight embrace.

"Mom, please," Evangeline spoke, as she yanked herself out of her mother's embrace, which left Lisa a bit stunned. "Don't coddle me."

"Who's coddling, I'm not coddling you, baby, I'm…"

"Lisa, just leave her be and stop coddling her," Clay threw out as he sent Evangeline a warm smile and a wink, and Evangeline couldn't help but smile back. She then looked up and noticed the man still standing a ways off in the doorway. He was watching her and she could tell he didn't know what to say or do, and it was a feeling she was feeling herself.

"I just wanted you guys to see that I'm really ok, so you can go get some rest," Evangeline said and she stared down at her hands, which were fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"What? We're not leaving you, baby," Lisa started and again Clay cut her off.

"Lisa, we'll do as Cookie wants whatever 'she' needs," Clay said and again Evangeline gave him an endearing smile. "So let's say our good nights."

"But…" Lisa began to protest but Clay simply pulled her towards the door.

"We'll be here first thing in the morning to get you baby girl," Clay said as he ushered Lisa from the room.

"Night baby, if you need me, call me, ok? I'll be right back up here," Lisa called out before Clay moved her completely out the door. And then there were only two.


	6. Chapter 6

A depressing silence fell over the room and the two remaining bodies stood avoiding each other's gaze while thinking of what to say. It was John who finally broke the silence.

"Do you…uhm…need anything? Are you hungry, I could run down to the cafeteria?" John offered and Evangeline threw him a small smile.

"No thank you, I'm ok," She replied and again they fell into silence for a few seconds before Evangeline spoke. "I really am ok John, so you don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"I know, but I want to…I need to."

"Why? Jimmy is in custody, right?" Evangeline asked as a new fear filled her and stared at him wide-eyed, even though it hurt her still very swollen eyes to do so.

"He is, we've got him in custody and he can't hurt," John assured and purposely left out the fact that Jimmy was just on the same floor. Nor did he plan to disclose that was the number one reason he planned to stay all night long. I need to stay," John paused as he stood now with his hands on his hips, as he stared down at the floor. He cleared his throat a bit and swallowed back impending tears. "Because I should have been there, I should have protected you," He said no longer able to fight back the tears that slid from his eyes. "I'm sorry, Evangeline. I am so sorry," Evangeline stared at the broken man before her, her own tears stinging her eyes.

"It's not your fault John please don't say that. I have enough guilt over this situation as it is."

"Guilt, why do you have guilt?"

"I belittled him and I think I must have done something that lead him on," Evangeline said as she thought on it internally, trying to recall what she might have done to intice Jimmy.

"No hon, it was not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong," John stated as he took a step forward moving closer, wanting to comfort her, but her swift step back stopped him in his tracks. "I'm sorry," John said as he quickly moved back and lifted his hands a bit to show he was no threat.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that…why would do that, I'm not afraid of you," She said her mind in turmoil and confusion over her sudden instinctive reaction.

"Hey its ok, you've been through something traumatic, it's a natural reaction," John tried to reassure her.

"He's right you know, none of this is your fault," Another male voice filled the room causing both John and Evangeline to look towards the door. "Hello, my name is Dr. Crosby, I'm a psychiatrist. I wanted to stop by and offer myself to you if you needed to talk about what happened."

"I don't. I just want to forget it ever happened and move on with my life," Evangeline said as she tilted her head up a bit towards the doctor, who admired her act of putting on a brave face.

"Sounds like an easy enough plan," Crosby replied having heard this from many rape victims he had counseled over the years. "But if you ever find that that's not working out for you please give me a call. I'm the resident psychiatrist here at the hospital as well as for the police department if I'm not at one place I'm probably at the other. I'll leave my card at the nurse's station just in case. It also has my home phone number on it, feel free to call me anytime, day or night. That goes for you too Detective McBain," With that said Crosby turned and left as swiftly and quietly as he had entered.

"I definitely will not be needing his services," Evangeline said. As she tucked her hair behind her ears and then nervously crossed her arm across her chest in a protective manner.

"You sure about that, maybe it would be good to talk to him."

"John, the only thing I need is some sleep. I'm exhausted," She threw out hoping he got the hint that she wanted him to leave.

"All right, then I'll leave you alone so you can get some rest, but I'll be right outside if you need me."

"John I told you that that's not necessary."

"And I told you that it is necessary, for me," John said hoping she'd let it drop, which she did as she gave a heavy sigh and nodded her head a bit.

"Well good night then," Evangeline said softly.

"Night," He replied but neither of them made a move at first, after a few more seconds John turned and moved to the door. As Evangeline watched his back something inside of her screamed for her to stop him, to beg him to stay with her, to watch over her, but her pride wouldn't allow the words to slip past her lips. John left pulling the door closed behind him and leaving a terrified Evangeline alone. She returned to her bed, balled up and tried to sleep but it was long in coming.

* * *

A soft knock came to the door and Evangeline paused in her packing to look up. "Come in," She called out and the door opened only wide enough for John to poke his head in.

"Hey," He said.

"Good morning John, you can come in," Evangeline said with a slight smile before returning to her task. John entered the room carrying a brown paper bag and a cup of coffee.

"I brought breakfast," John said as he sat the bag and coffee down on the nearby table. He opened the bag and began pulling out pastries. "I know you like bagels and the banana nut bread and blueberry muffins, so I brought one of each," Evangeline moved up beside him.

"Thank you, I'm starved," She said as she reached out and picked a piece off one of the muffins. "You brought enough for an Army, so you eat some too, and no arguing McBain. I know you've been here since I was brought in and you probably haven't eaten anything," John could only smile at her very true words as he took half of the bagel and bite into it.

"So, you're all packed and ready to go? I hope you don't mind but I convinced your uncle Clay to keep your mom at your place and allow me to bring you home," Evangeline arched a brow to this news.

"Oh, that couldn't have gone over well," She said with a giggle.

"I don't know, your uncle seems to have a way with your mom, I'm thinking of asking him for lessons," John joked and it earned him a genuine laugh from Evangeline that lit up her still bruised and swollen face. Given what she had endured it was a sight that warmed his heart to see.

"Thank you, John," She said after growing serious. "Thank you for being here with me, for staying."

"There's no place I'd rather be," He said as he reached out his hand to stroke her hair, but instantly stilled his movement remembering her reaction the night before. Evangeline saw his hesitation and before he dropped his hand back down to his side, she grasped it firmly in hers and placed his hand against her cheek.

"I can't promise you that I won't jump sometimes or be standoffish at other times, but I'm willing to try, to work at it if you are. I'm just gonna need some time," Evangeline said as tears once again formed in her eyes. John gave her an endearing smile and stroked his thumb across her cheek.

"Take all the time you need, just know that I'm here with you and I'm not going anywhere," She closed her eyes and released a relieved sigh at his words; she had built up an idea in her head that John wouldn't want her after what had happened. She had never been so happy about being wrong before. "So you ready to go?" He asked as he released her hand and stepped back a bit; gathering all the pastries back inside the bag. She turned and looked at her small bag and then around the room to make sure she had gotten everything.

"Yes, I'm all packed and ready to go. I'll take the goodies if you take my bag," She announced with a playful smile, which John returned with one of his own as he bent down and gathered up her bag, and they headed out of the room. They moved towards the nurse's station to finish up her paperwork and sign her release forms. They had nearly made it past the elevators when they opened.

"Hey counselor, you're lookin good," The words stopped both John and Evangeline in their tracks and Evangeline could only stand frozen as she stared at the man with the police escort. John instinctively made a move to lunge at the man, but Evangeline gripped his arm, stopping him. "I'm already gonna press charges against you buddy for police brutally," Jimmy spit at John who was aching to strangle him but was being restrained by Evangeline.

"No John," Evangeline said as she continued to stare at Jimmy. "We're going to do this the right way," She paused as a single tear rolled from her eye, and the sight nearly drove John mad.

"We don't have to do this now, here," John said as he moved in front of her, trying to block her view. She gently shoved him aside.

"I need to, I want to press charges against this man, yesterday he attacked me in my office. He tried to kill me and he," She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and then continued. "He also raped me."

"You lying bitch, I never got the chance to get inside you. My little man stayed in my pants," Jimmy yelled at her.

"The definition of rape, Mr. Walker is the crime of forcing another person to submit to sex acts. Forcefully penetrating me with your fingers falls under that definition. Add to that all the photos taken of my face, my body and, the fact that you were wearing gloves that are now covered with my DNA, should provide the prosecution with enough evidence to hang you, you sick, sadistic fuck," Evangeline spewed out. Her words and demeanor impressed John and visibly frightened Jimmy. "So, I'll be seeing you in court," John then moved in front of Jimmy with a smile on his face.

"I know we've already does this but ... Jimmy Walker, you're being arrested for the rape and attempted murder of Evangeline Williamson. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I've explained them to you?" John asked as Jimmy's wide, fear-filled eyes darted from Evangeline to John.

"I'm still gonna get you for police brutality," Jimmy threatened and John leaned in a bit and spoke low into Jimmy's ear.

"Where are your witnesses? See we take care of our own, and I highly doubt you will get any police officer to testify on your behalf," John then moved back a bit and threw Jimmy a smirk, before addressing one of the two officers escorting Jimmy. "Is he being released?"

"Yes sir, he just took his last test, and the doctor said he was good to go," One of the officers replied.

"Good, get him down to the station, book him, process him, and I'll be there later to type up the report myself," The officers nodded and then lead Jimmy to the Nurse's station to be released. John focused his attention back to Evangeline who stood quiet and still as she stared at the spot where Jimmy had been standing. "Hey, you ok?" John asked and she only nodded her head. "You were amazing. That was a very brave thing you just did."

"Yeah," Evangeline said as she sniffed back her tears and looked at John. "My knees weren't knocking too loud were they?"

"You never let him see you sweat, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, but I was so scared. I still am," She said as she held out her hand which was shaking uncontrollably. John quickly grasped it and lifted it to his lips, and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it.

"Don't be afraid, I'm in this with you remember, and I swear I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, never again. Ok?" Again she only nodded her head and threw him a smile. "Come on let's get you home."

* * *

They stopped in front of the door. "Here you go," John spoke as he handed Evangeline her bag. "I'll be back later, and I hope there's enough room for me to spend the night too."

"You're leaving?" Evangeline asked and internally cursed herself for sounding so needy.

"Yeah, I really don't want to get into it with your mom right now, and I need to get to the station and make sure everything goes smoothly with Jimmy. The last thing we need is him getting off on some sort of technicality." Evangeline nodded her head in agreement to this.

"But you will be back?" Evangeline asked.

"Yeah, as soon as I'm done and I'll bring dinner, what kind of takeout does your mom like?"

"I want Mexican, don't worry about my mom she won't be staying, I'm gonna make sure Uncle Clay and Layla take her back home today."

"You sure you want to do that?"

"Yes, I know she means well but she usually just makes me more stressed, and I just can't deal with it right now."

"Ok but don't send them off until I get back ok. I don't want you to be alone," John said.

"Why not, there's a security guard at the door, and thanks to you I have a state of the art security system, and besides Jimmy is securely behind bars right now, so there's nothing to worry about, right?"

"Just humor me, ok…please," John said and after a pregnant pause Evangeline sighed and nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

"Cookie!" Lisa exclaimed as Evangeline finally entered her apartment after John left. Lisa rushed to her daughter and enveloped her into a tight embrace, which caused Evangeline to stiffen. Lisa feeling this stiffness pulled back and stared at her daughter curiously. "What's wrong baby?"

"It's nothing mom just a bit sore," Evangeline lied, not wanting to tell her mother that her closeness bothered her. Lisa gave Evangeline a sympathetic smile and then looked around her at the closed door.

"Where's John?"

"He had to get to the station…" Evangeline began to explain only to be cut off by an irate Lisa.

"What…he went to work…today, after what you've been through?"

"Mom, please…don't."

"No, I'm sorry Cookie but this is inexcusable. He wasn't there to protect you and prevent this thing from happening to you, and he's not here now when you need him most."

"Don't you dare!" Evangeline yelled stunning Lisa, as well as Clay and Layla who were also in the room, into complete silence. "Don't dare blame John for any of this, John had to go to the station to process the man who is responsible."

"Oh Cookie, I'm so…" Evangeline silenced her mother's apologies by lifting her hand.

"No mom I really don't want to hear it. John and I are together, he's a part of my life a very important part. I know you don't like it, you don't have to but you will respect it and respect him. Since you can't seem to do that right now I would like you to leave, please."

"Cookie, you don't mean that baby, you need me right now."

"No mom I need rest in a stress-free environment, and I can't with you here. I love you, you know that but I can't have you smothering me right now. Please try and understand," Evangeline said and before Lisa could plead her case, Clay came up behind her cupping her shoulders with his hands.

"We understand sweetheart, but you've gotta know we're not going anywhere until we know you're ok, that you're safe," Clay said which brought a relieved look on Lisa's face since usually, Clay would take Evangeline's side. "So, we'll get a hotel room to stay in while we're here," Clay finished and then began ushering Lisa towards the door just as she opened her mouth to complain. "Layla," He called out and Layla followed suit, stopping on her way out to give Evangeline a kiss and a hug.

"I'm going to call you later ok baby," Lisa called out as Clay pushed her out the door, he then turned back to Evangeline and gave her a smile and a wink to which she mouth the words, 'Thank you.'

* * *

John had searched the holding area, booking station, and the interrogation room, but hadn't been able to find the person whom he was seeking. He decided to go ask around which brought him to the office of the commissioner, Bo Buchanan. John knocked on Bo's door just before entering and found Bo on the phone. Bo acknowledged John by holding up one finger as he finished his conversation.

"Will Parker make it?" Bo asked the person on the other end of the line. "Good, I'll notify both their families and thanks, Collins," Bo hung up the phone and with a heavy sigh finally looked up at John.

"Hey Bo, I came in to process the perp that attacked Evangeline, but I can't find him, they haven't arrived yet?"

"John," Bo began not sure how to word it and afraid of how John might react to his words. "There was an accident. The caravan transporting Evangeline's attacker was in the accident."

"Please tell me that son-of-a-bitch died," John said hopefully.

"Well, it appears that he caused the accident hoping to escape."

"Bo, don't tell me he got away," John said as panic filled his heart. Seeing the look in Bo's eyes was enough to send John bolting from the room and out of the precinct.

* * *

He entered the room of the taped off office and was instantly enveloped in darkness. He stood a moment taking in his surroundings and allowed his eyes to adjust. After a moment he prowled through the room, he moved around the desk and began opening the drawers. After rifling through some papers he found a letter with a name and address.

"Evangeline Williamson," The man smiled as he read. "Bingo!"

* * *

"Evangeline!" John called out as he entered the dark and seemingly empty apartment, which he had been given a key to months back. When he got no reply he pulled his gun and moved cautiously towards the bedroom. John kicked the bedroom door open just as a wet, towel-clad Evangeline walked out of her bathroom. She had been taking a bath when she had heard John yelling for her, and was rushing to see what the matter was.

"John," She gasped as her eyes locked on to his gun, which he instantly lowered after seeing her appear there. "What's wrong?" Evangeline asked as she looked from the gun to John's face. "What?"


	7. Chapter 7

"So, he's out there somewhere?" Evangeline said as she sat upon her bed now dressed in a robe, as John stood by the doorway.

"Yeah, but we're gonna find him and I have round the clock guards posted on you."

"Why?" Evangeline asked and then slowly stood from her bed as realization struck. "Oh God, you think he's going to come after me again." She said and John cast his eyes to the floor, unable to bear seeing the fear that had suddenly filled her eyes. "Of course he is, I mean he attacked me in the first place because I turned down his invitation to dinner, so now…" Her eyes shot up to meet John's "Now he's coming to kill me," At these words, John, who had been trying to keep a respectable distance, moved to where Evangeline stood trembling. He reached out and stroked her hair.

"Hey I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, I promised, remember?"

"But John you can't protect me 24/7." She said as the tears she was trying hard to hold in finally slid from her eyelids, and the sight of her in such a rare and fragile state broke John's heart.

"Well that's exactly what I plan to do, I'm not going anywhere, and I'm never gonna let anything happen to you. Not ever again," he said as he threw a slight smile and Evangeline sighed a bit and put on a brave smile.

* * *

"There's no way in hell I'm leaving you alone while that sicko is still out there." Layla protested. "You're lucky I haven't told mom…yet."

"Layla, please the last thing I need right now is worrying about you. Besides, I have my own protection. Granted it's probably not as scary as a big mouthed little sister, but it'll get the job done," Evangeline said as she reached inside her purse, which sat on the end table beside her, and pulled out a handgun.

"Oh my God, Evangeline, are you crazy?" Layla exclaimed as she stared wide-eyed at the gun in her sister's hand. "You bought a gun?"

"Yes, I got it a while back. I've even taken lessons, and I do know how to use it. So, yes Layla I bought a gun. It's no big deal."

"Really, does John know about it?"

"No, I actually had planned on surprising him about it before this all happened. If you tell him so help me it will be your dying words."

"Why not? I thought it was 'no big deal'," Layla mimicked.

"It's not but with all that's happened, John will make it one. He's the kind of guy who wants to always save the damsel in distress. Problem is I'm nobody's damsel."

"And why not Vange, why can't you be the damsel just this once? Please."

"Layla there's really nothing to worry about, thanks to John this place and my office is now like Fort Knox. Jimmy would be a fool to try anything. Don't worry It's handled, ok?"

* * *

"Hey John," Hugh greeted as he approached John. John, in turn, rolled his eyes a bit and sighed heavily. "Are there any new leads in the Jimmy Walker case?"

"If there were you'd already had them."

"Hey, what's with all the hostility, we're on the same side here, remember?"

"Yeah right,"

"Do you have a problem with me detective?"

"No, I just don't like you in my face. When I have something I'll let you know."

"Fair enough," Hugh agreed and they stood a few seconds in uncomfortable silence, as John went back to reading over the file in his hand as Hugh watched him. "So, how's Evangeline holding up?" At these words, John looked up and stared at Hugh.

"She's fine."

"Glad to hear it," Hugh said genuinely. "When I heard what had happened…"

"We're not having 'this' conversation," John cut him off.

"Sorry I was just concerned."

"Don't be, I'm taking care of her," John said and then stalked past Hugh and into his office, slamming the door behind him.

"Whoa, what's wrong with John?" Natalie asked as she walked in at the end of John and Hugh's conversation.

"That's like asking 'what's the meaning of life', who knows, but since I was asking about Evangeline when he lost it I'd say that's the reason. I make a comment about how nice her butt is to him once and ever since I've been on his shit list," Hugh said as he stared at John's closed door for a moment, he then shrugged, threw Natalie a smile and headed out.

Natalie sighed and then she smoothed down the skirt she was wearing, flipped her hair off her shoulder and then headed towards John's office. She knocked once as she entered. "John," He looked up from his coffee area where he stood making himself a cup. "Is everything ok? I saw that little scene with Hugh, is there something I can do to help?" At her words John sat his cup down and moved to Natalie, he gripped her arm and lead her to the open door. After maneuvering her past the threshold he finally spoke.

"You wanna help, then stay out of it, and I mean that Natalie," With that said he closed the door.

* * *

"This isn't necessary Charlie, I just stopped by for some files now I'm heading straight home."

"Sorry Evangeline, McBain asked me to do him this favor, and you know I'm an ex-cop and we look out for our own," Evangeline could only smile as she nodded her head. As the elevator reached the garage and the doors opened they found the garage flooded in darkness.

"Whoa, someone didn't pay the light bill," Evangeline joked.

"If that were the case the entire building would be dark," Charlie stated as he suspiciously eyed the darkness.

"Could be a fuse," Evangeline added wanting to relieve the fear and anxiety that was building up within her.

"Problem with that is the entire garage including this elevator run on 12 different grids," He said as he pulled his gun, which unnerved Evangeline more than the darkened garage. "We'll just go back up to the lobby and I'll call you a cab, you can come back later for your car when I've got someone down here to fix this," Charlie said as he reached out one hand to push the up button, while firmly holding the gun in the other hand.

* * *

She stared at the man rushing towards her as if she didn't know who it was. "John," She called out with a confused look on her face as he reached her.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked as he reached out and cupped her face in his hands while he leaned down a bit to look into her eyes.

"Yes I'm fine, what are you doing here?" Evangeline asked as she looked over at Charlie, who in turn looked away sheepishly.

"Don't blame Charlie he was doing me the favor," John said. "I thought you might slip out of your apartment and come here, so I asked Charlie to be on the lookout for you. You know, it's easier to protect you if you stay in, Evangeline."

"I got too antsy, pacing the floors. I was going out of my mind John. I thought if I came and got some work to do it would help. So, I snuck out. I'm sorry, it was very stupid, I know," Evangeline explained and apologized all in the same breath. " But, this is probably just a blown light bulb or something," Evangeline said.

"125 lights actually, and they all blew at the same time?" Charlie threw in.

"You have people down there now?" John asked Charlie.

"Yeah, they're trying to fix it and find out where it started."

"You let me know the second they find something," John said and Charlie threw him a nod. "You ready to go?" John directed to Evangeline who simply nodded. "Good, then I'll take you home."

"Wait what about my car?"

"We can come back for it later when it's safe."

"Safe? John, do you really think Jimmy is behind all of this?"

"Yeah, I do," John said as he led Evangeline out. "Thanks, Charlie," He threw back to the older bulky white man still seated behind the security desk.

"Believe me when I tell you Jimmy Walker doesn't have the brain power to come up with something so grand," Evangeline said with a slight chuckle, which John matched with one of his own. Neither noticed the man mopping the lobby, who glared and sneered at them as they passed.

"You snotty bitch, I'm gonna fix you. I'm gonna fix you good."

* * *

"Ok, what's this called again?" John asked as he sat on the floor across from Evangeline, with a table full of the food they had gotten from the new diner in town called 'The Creole Café'.

"That's Jambalaya," Evangeline answered as she spooned some in her mouth.

"And this?" John asked as he made a face at the spoonful of unidentifiable substance.

"Gumbo," Evangeline said as she rolled her eyes at John. "Boy you do not deal well with any kind of change, do you. Stop thinking so much and just eat it and enjoy."

"Ok but what…" Before John could finish a glob of the substance he had just been asking about struck him in the face.

"Coleslaw," Evangeline answered as she smiled around the spoon in her mouth.

"You think that's funny?" John asked and Evangeline, who sat giggling, nodded her head. After a moment's pause both dipped their hands into their coleslaw and started flinging it at each other. The food fight lasted several moments and ended with John and Evangeline wrestling on the floor. John got the upper hand on Evangeline who had been straddling him, by rolling them over. With him now on top, he began tickling her. "You know the magic words," John said.

"Uncle!" Evangeline squealed. "Uncle, Uncle!" She said winded as John stopped tickling. Both remained in their position, Evangeline on her back with John hovering over her, both still chuckling. Without thinking John dipped his head and kissed Evangeline's lips, she, in turn, opened her mouth welcomingly to him as she reached up and grasped the back of his head. Taking this as an invitation John hungrily devoured Evangeline's mouth and allowed his hands to roam over her body, and then under her shirt. Evangeline instantly stilled as her mind suddenly flashed with images of Jimmy. In a panic, she began to struggle beneath John, who was so lost in his own passion he hadn't realized at first. "Get off," She mumbled and John instantly stopped his advances. "Get off of me!" She yelled and John hurriedly moved off, freeing Evangeline who jumped up and bolted to her bedroom, and she locked the door behind her. John was at a loss as to what he should do. He stood and moved to the bedroom door.

"Evangeline," He called out to her and when he heard crying on the other side of the door his heart nearly stopped. He closed his eyes and banged his forehead against the door and then turned and placed his back against it, and then slowly slid down the door to the floor. "Hon, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," After several moments that felt like an eternity to John, he heard the click of the lock. He moved his weight from against the door and rested it on the doorframe. He waited patiently and after a few more seconds the door creaked open just a bit and Evangeline's hand slid through the crack and along the carpeted floor. Without saying a word John slid his hand over to meet hers, grasping it into his own, and that was the way they remained for the next hour.

* * *

She looked around the room as she nervously wrung her hands together. She had been there for nearly fifteen minutes, yet hadn't spoken a word.

"Evangeline, you don't have to be so nervous, we can talk about whatever you like, or we could simply sit here and not talk at all," The gentle voice of the 50-something black female psychiatrist spoke out and pulled Evangeline from her thoughts. It had been nearly two weeks since her attack, and although Evangeline had thought she would just be able to forget what had happened and move on it had been too difficult. Having Jimmy out there somewhere had made it all the worse, and so she had started attending a rape crisis group. She immediately felt she didn't belong in the group, but she accepted the offer of private sessions from Dr. Chase who had hosted the group.

"Sorry Dr. Chase, I don't mean to waste your time here. I thought this would help me more than the group session."

"No need to apologize, you've got nothing to apologize for. This is about helping you; it's all about you, no one else, and my group sessions aren't for everyone."

"I just felt like I didn't belong there, hearing all those women, their experiences. Mine was nothing like theirs…"

"You were forced to part-take in a sexual act against your will, just like all of them were," Evangeline simply nodded her head, even though inside she still felt that her experience wasn't 'that bad' in comparison to what some of the women in the rape group had endured. "I don't mind a one on one session if it's more comfortable for you."

"Thank you."

"So, you mentioned in the group that you have a boyfriend, a cop if I recall," Evangeline nodded as a smile played on her lips.

"Yes, John. God," She sighed deeply as she thought of him. "He's been so amazing, so caring. I couldn't have made it this far without him. I just wish…" She paused unable to find the right words.

"Wish you were as close as you once were," Dr. Chase finished the sentence and Evangeline stared at her in surprised amazement. "It's not uncommon Evangeline. It will take time for you to heal not just physically, but mentally as well. And I think the group is a testament that the psychological scars last far longer than the physical one. I've been treating some of those women for years, but they've managed to stop thinking of themselves as a rape victim, to become a rape survivor, and you will too."

"And what about…sex? I mean the drive is still there. I want John as much as I ever have, but when we start…when we get 'that' close, I don't know…I freeze up. I'm terrified of him. I treat him like he's the bad guy like he's hurting me. I don't want him to see that kind of fear in my eyes, directed at him. I love him and I want to touch him and I want to be touched by him, but when I try I see Jimmy's face," Evangeline closed her eyes as she spoke 'his' name, hurriedly pushing down the images that started to emerge.

"You have to give it time Evangeline. You were attacked just a few weeks ago, and your attacker escaped police custody, that's got to be reeking havoc on your nerves. In time nature will take its course, so to speak, and you and John will be able to become lovers again."

"If I don't run him off beforehand."

"Naaa, I have a sinking suspicion that you wouldn't be with him if he were that kind of man, the kind that would run away. He's been with you since it happened, right?"

"Every step of the way," Evangeline confirmed. "He's been so wonderful and supportive."

"Then just give it time, it'll happen."

* * *

A soft knock made him instantly look up from the file he had been reading, and a smile quickly filled his face when he saw who was standing in his doorway.

"Hey," She spoke out a smile on her face. "I'm not disturbing you am I?"

"Hey yourself," He replied as he stood and made his way around his desk, tossing the file atop as he passed. "And you could never disturb me, come on in," John said as he looked around her out into the bullpen area. Evangeline smiled as she already knew what he was looking for.

"Don't worry, the two cops you have posted on me have been with me all day while I've been out. They're out there," She stated as she entered his office, closing the door behind her, she then turned to lock it, causing him to look at her curiously.

"Is something wrong?" He asked as she turned to him and shook her head, before turning back to the blinds on the door, closing them. He leaned against his desk and remained silent as she walked about the room closing the blinds and securing the other door leading of his office. She finally moved to him, settling in between his open legs. Before he could question her actions she moved her mouth over his and pulled him into a deep kiss. It had been weeks since he had been 'this' close to her and for a second his brain shut down and his body took over and he gripped her closer, it was the split second that he felt her go a stiff in his arms that brought him back, and he abruptly ended the kiss and shoved her back a bit. "What's going on Evangeline?" He asked a bit out of breath.

"Nothing, I just wanted to kiss you, it's been awhile since we've done this," She said as she moved back to him. She lifted her arms and placed them around his neck, and then entangled her fingers in his hair, yanking his head back a bit as she leaned down and suckled his neck. His eyes involuntarily rolled into the back of his head as again he briefly allowed his body to take over.

"Evangeline," He spoke softly as he gripped her forearms and moved her back at arm's reach. "Stop, tell me what's going on?"

"I told you nothing is going on, John, I just thought we could…It's been a long time since we've made love. I just thought you'd want to…" She said this as she stepped back and wrapped her arms around herself self-consciously.

"Hey," He moved to her, reaching out he cupped her face in his hands and lifted her face until her eyes met his. "I'm not going to lie and say that I don't want to make love you, that I don't miss being close to you, but I understand that it will take some time. I'll wait, Evangeline, for as long as it takes I'm not going anywhere. So please don't ever think you have to put my needs before your own. When the time is right when you're ready we'll make love then, ok?" He said softly and while looking up at him with watery eyes filled with adoration she nodded her head, and then enveloped him into a tight embrace, which he happily returned. The moment ended with a knock on John's door.

"Lieutenant?" A voice called from the other side of the locked door, and after throwing out a regretful glace John moved from Evangeline's arm to unlock and open the door.

"Yeah,"

"Sorry Lieutenant but the Commish said I was to give you the lead on the call that just came in, it looks like a 261 and 187, over at the Everett Doctor's offices," This caused Evangeline to gasp out and John instantly locked eyes with her.

"I just left there, had a late session with a doctor I've been seeing there, Dr. Chase."

"Dr. Meredith Chase?" The officer still standing in the doorway asked.

"Yes, how did you…"

"She's our victim." The officer announced and then handed the file to John. "They're waiting for you at the scene." John nodded as he kept his eyes locked to Evangeline.

"Hey Larry," John called to the officer who had just turned to leave. "Ms. Williamson will be waiting here for me, keep an eye on her. I mean don't let her out of your sight, got it?"

"Sure," the officer agreed with a nod.

"John," Evangeline began to protest but John held up his hand and silenced her.

"I'm not going to argue with you about it right now Evangeline, just please stay here until I get back then we'll go home ok." The tone of his voice and the look in his eyes caused Evangeline to cave.

"Ok, but John…you think Jimmy did this, don't you?" She asked and then held her breath as she awaited his reply.

"Yeah, I do."

* * *

Police Codes:  
*261= Rape  
*187= Homicide


	8. Chapter 8

He entered the room, which was filled with other officers as well as people from the coroner's office. After doing a quick visual swept of the room, his eyes settled onto the large oak desk that held the corpse of a middle-aged black woman. "Man, what kind of monster would that to a lady?" He heard one of the officers say. The woman's clothes had been ripped virtually from her body, leaving her exposed. Her dead eyes were open and staring off to a far corner. When he followed her gaze he spotted a filing cabinet, which lay open. He moved to the open cabinet while sliding on some latex gloves. He looked first at the front of the cabinet and read 'UVW' and then looked inside. He instantly noticed that a file had been removed, so he read the name on the file before the empty slot, 'J. Willard' and then the file after the empty slot, 'A. Willis'.

"Damn," He cursed under his breath as he pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

After nearly an hour of waiting and worrying, Evangeline had decided to better occupy her mind and her time by looking through some of her caseloads that she had brought with her. She had been sitting at John's desk reading through a file when her cell rang.

"Evangeline Williamson," She greeted.

"Evangeline, are you ok?" John's voice filled her ears, and she could hear the relief in his voice.

"Yes, why? John, what's going on, is it really Dr. Chase?"

"Yeah it is, I'm sorry."

"God, if Jimmy did this then it's my fault..."

"No, don't you go blaming yourself. It's definitely Jimmy, and it looks like he took your file from the doctor's filing cabinet."

"Why, I don't understand any of this. Jimmy is a two-bit thug, but nothing more serious than petty theft, well before…before he attacked me that is. Now he's murdering, and God he's still on the loose," At that moment something clicked in Evangeline's mind. "That's why you're calling, you think he's coming here, don't you?" She asked as the panic rose in her body.

"No," John said but more for his own reassurance than hers. "No, he'd be a fool to come to the police station after you," At that moment Evangeline's eyes fell to the window on the door facing John's desk. She watched as Bo rushed from his office and headed out in a hurry with several officers, including the ones that John had babysitting her. "John, something's happening here."

"What? What's happening?" He asked when she didn't elaborate; he only got a sharp gasp from Evangeline in reply. "Evangeline, what's going on? What's happening at the station?" John asked already running from the office.

"I don't know, but Bo and most of the other officers just ran out of here in a hurry and then the lights just went out," She said now speaking in a hushed tone.

"I want you to stay put in my office. Lock the doors and stay put, you understand? I'm on my way," He ordered and then ended the call.

"John…John," She called into the now dead phone, her fears growing by the second. She quickly stood from the desk and moved around it to the office door facing the desk. When she reached the knob she latched the lock and sighed a brief moment of relief until she realized she'd totally bypassed the other door right beside the desk. "Shit," She cursed herself and then rushed to the other door, but when she had gotten within a foot of it, it opened and in walked an officer. "Oh thank God," She said softly to the uniformed man before her while clutching her hand to her chest. "What's going on out there I saw nearly everyone rushing out of here.

"Oh, they're just running off on a wild goose chase…fake bomb threat and possible hostage situation upstairs," The man, said as he removed his hat and smiled at her. "That I called in," Evangeline's heart nearly stopped at the sight of Jimmy who stood in full police attire.

"No!" She gasped out and then quickly turned to run back to the other door, but Jimmy was right on her. He grabbed her from behind, wrapping one of his arms securely around her waist while covering her mouth with his free hand. Lifting her off the ground he turned her around so she was facing the desk, where he pressed the weight of his body tightly against hers. "I told you I was gonna get you, you snotty bitch," He hissed into her ear, before licking the lobe. "I know we probably don't have much time before your hero boy toy comes back, but it's a good 30, 40-minute drive, and being that this is lunchtime, you can add another 15 minutes onto that. And I suspect those cops out there will be chasing their tails and will search every corner upstairs for their phantom terrorist, so we got a little time to play. We can do this pain-free but that all depends on you. So don't scream and I won't have to snap your neck, ok?" Jimmy spoke as he roughly pushed the items atop John's desk to the floor, and then shoved Evangeline face down on top of the desk. Evangeline found that she couldn't scream even if she had wanted to, her voice seemed to have locked itself away deep in her throat. Her tears stung and blurred her eyes as she felt Jimmy hike up her skirt, and yank at her undergarments, tearing them from her body. Her brain seemed to be moving in a slow mode not willing to believe that this all was happening again, that is until she heard Jimmy fumbling with his belt and then the zipper of his pants being yanked down. Her brain shifted to the 'Flight or Fight' mode and since she couldn't run she decided she had to fight and at that moment her eyes locked onto the pair of scissors she had been using earlier, which still sat on the desk. She shot her hand out and grasped them tightly in her hands.

"Ahhhhh!" She cried out and she swung the scissors back and embedded them into the side of Jimmy's thigh.

"FUCK!" Jimmy screamed out in pain and rage as he released his hold on Evangeline and clutched at his leg. Evangeline instinctively scurried away from him and moved to the couch in the corner, where she had set her purse. "Arrrrgh!" He yelled out as he pulled out the blades. "You bitch, now I'm gonna hurt you, I'm gonna hurt you real bad," He declared this as he raised the scissors in his hand and limped to where she sat on the floor rummaging through her purse. When he had gotten within a few feet of her a deafening shot rang out.

* * *

A short time later

* * *

"Evangeline!" John called, out his steps as frantic as his breathing as he rushed into the precinct. He had reached the bullpen where he found Bo and several of the other officers also rushing in.

"John," Bo spoke out to the younger man who rushed by him, completely ignoring him. "Do you know what the hell is going on? We got a bomb threat and then heard a gunshot down here," Bo said as he stared at his friend who was obviously in a panic.

"Evangeline!" John yelled again as he rushed to her office door and turned the knob. He found it locked and began banging on the door. When he heard soft cries coming from the other side of the door, John, moved back a bit and then rammed his shoulder with all of his weight behind it against the locked door, breaking it open. John rushed into the room with Bo and two other concerned officers right behind him. They all stopped in their tracks at seeing what appeared to be a fellow brother in blue face down on the floor, lying in a pool of his own blood. John stepped over the body and moved to his desk where he could hear a woman's soft cries. One of the officers who had followed him into the office moved to the downed man. He carefully turned the man over to check for a pulse but found none.

"He's dead," The officer declared as he looked up at the Commissioner, in turn, Bo simply nodded and then looked over to John who was moving around his desk. John cautiously kneeled down to Evangeline who sat on the floor practically curled up under his desk.

"Evangeline," He called out to her softly hoping to not startle her, but she kept her tear-filled eyes locked onto a dark corner under his desk. John then slowly reached out his hand and stroked her hair, which made her jump and turned her wide fearful eyes upon him. "It's okay, it's me. I'm here and you're safe now," John stated as he tried not to let the loathing he felt inside, at not being there to protect her again, seep out.

"John," Evangeline cried out, relief overtaking her entire body as she clutched at the man kneeling before her. He quickly enveloped her in his arms and kissed her head. "I shot him. I think I killed him," She continued to cry as John cut his eyes to where Bo stood with the other officers by the body. Bo nodded his head letting John know that Evangeline's assessment had been correct, she had killed the man.

"I've never seen this guy before, is he a new transfer from another precinct?" The officer who had checked the body asked.

"No," Bo answered through a sigh as he placed his hands inside his pants pockets. "That's Jimmy Walker, the prep who escaped earlier and near killed Officer Parker in the process," Bo announced and the two other officers looked down at the dead man with a look of disgust and disdain. "This is now a crime scene, you guys know the routine. This monster doesn't deserve our sympathy but we still have a job to do and we're going to do it, and by the book, so let's get to it," The other two officers nodded their heads and then moved from the office to get the CSI team and the Coroner.

"John, did I kill him?" Evangeline asked and John nodded his head before he spoke.

"Yeah, Baby, but you were just protecting yourself. You didn't do anything wrong," John said as he continued to hold her close and kiss and stroke the top of her head.

"He was shot, but I don't see a gun here," Bo spoke out to John who pulled back from Evangeline a bit to stare down into her distraught face.

"Hey, do you know what happened to the gun?" John asked and this time Evangeline nodded before she spoke. She then moved her hand about in the darkness under the desk; patting about the floor until her hand landed on the gun, which John carefully grasped by the butt. He then held it up and Bo moved over and grasped it to take into evidence.

"Why don't you get her to the hospital to get checked out," Bo suggested. "You know how this goes, we've got to process the scene, but as far as I'm concerned this is an open and shut case. So long as this gun is registered to Evangeline I don't think there will be any issues. A simple case of her protecting herself against a man who had already attacked her."

"The registration is in my purse," Evangeline's cracked voice spoke out at hearing Bo's words. "I don't know…Where's my purse?" She asked as she looked around on the floor.

"Hey, don't worry about that now, we'll find it later," John said as he cupped her face in his hands and forced her to focus on him. "Right now I'm going to get you to the hospital so you can get checked," Evangeline began to shake her head and protest but John cut her off as he too shook his head. "It's not up for discussion, Hon, we're going to the hospital. Do you think you can stand?" She nodded and then tightened her hold on John as he helped her to her feet. When she stood from beneath the desk her eyes immediately honed onto Jimmy's dead form.

"Is he really dead?" She asked.

"Yes, he's dead. You don't need to worry about him anymore," Bo answered.

"He tried to…" Evangeline spoke but choked a bit on her words. "He was going to rape me again and I…"

"But you stopped him," John quickly ended her words and negative train of thought as he turned her gaze from the body on the floor and back onto him. "He tried but 'you' stopped him, and now he can't ever hurt you or anyone else again. Okay?" She closed her eyes and nodded as she let out a heavy sigh and let her head fall against John's strong chest. He hugged her tightly as he closed his eyes, buried his face into her thick hair breathing her in as he silently thanked God for keeping her safe. After a moment standing there holding on to each other, John pulled from the embrace and led them from the office to take Evangeline to the hospital.

* * *

Three months later

* * *

"Some people tell me I'm brave but I'm not. I'm just a survivor. They tell me that when I killed him I took back my power but I really hadn't," Evangeline spoke as she looked to the different faces of the women who attended the survivors of violence group she came to every couple of weeks. "I didn't get my power back until about a month ago. I was stretched out on the couch with John. On opposite ends of the couch mind you, because being in close proximity to him was still suffocating for me at that point. So, we sat on the opposite ends of that couch and I sat there watching him as he massaged my feet and read some suspense novel to me. I sat there digesting the meal that he had cooked for me. I sat there sipping down the tea that he had made for me. I sat there and it was at that moment I realized that he loved me, he really, truly loved me," She spoke as she averted her eyes to the floor a moment as her face frowned up a bit. "I had always doubted it before but at that moment I could no longer deny it. He loves me and I feel it so intensely and my God it's so beautiful. I'm sure I probably freaked him out. No, I know I did because I literally jumped him and we made love right there on the couch, and then the floor," She added as she smiled in remembrance and the other ladies in the group smiled and giggled knowingly.

"That's when I took back my power. When I decided that I wasn't going to let Jimmy Walker stop me from loving and being loved by the man that I love. I wasn't going to let the mere thought of him scare me to the point that I was too afraid to walk out the front door, and so I got up that next morning, got dressed and went into work. I decided that I was going to seek help to get me through the trauma I had experienced. That's when I started coming here and I met all you beautiful women, my fellow survivors, and I knew that I wasn't alone in this. No, killing my attacker didn't give me my power back, it only added to all the fears and stress I was already feeling. It wasn't until I decided that I wasn't going to allow what happened to me to define me. I wasn't going to let him make me some scared, damaged woman, some victim because that has never ever been what or who I am. That's when I got my power back," Evangeline stated as she looked down at her left hand and traced her finger over the 2 karat diamond that was housed on her ring finger. A ring that John had given her a couple of weeks prior when he had shocked her with his proposal of marriage. "Honestly, even with all the hell that I have gone through in the last few months, I've gotten through it and come out on the other side stronger and more powerful than I ever thought I could be, and I'm happier than I've ever been in my life.

~ FIN ~


End file.
